<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a Sin if you Love Eachother by cypherd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658306">It's not a Sin if you Love Eachother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd'>cypherd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel OC - Freeform, F/M, First Time Sex, M/M, NSFW, Suggestions of a relationship between simeon and Lucifer, graphic descriptions of sexual activity, solomon is the avatar of pacts so says asmo, suggestions of maybe a potential relationship between asmo and solomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter - the exchange program's latest angel exchange student and Mammon are friends. And suddenly a lot more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not a Sin if you Love Eachother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does have descriptions of sex. I have done a little (NSFW) so if that's not your bag you can read the rest of this story while skipping the NSFW part. Winter's an angel and that would be her first time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The odd friendship had started as very odd friendships do, when in the second running year of the exchange program, an angel had shown up at the House of Lamentation. </p><p>“Uh. I’m here to see Beezlebub.” she’d said. “It’s about the sports team. He wanted me to um...go over some strategy? My name’s Winter.” </p><p>“Yeah ‘kay…” Mammon had more or less left her in the entrance hall and pinged his younger brother on his DDD. And that...might have been that. </p><p>Later that night, he’d been in an altercation with Lucifer - something about a wallet that wasn’t his - like he could remember every wallet he’d ever seen. Hell his was some crummy brown bat wing foldover thing like every freaking person had. Except for maybe Levi.</p><p>“Excuse me, but what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>It would be comical later, when all the blood wasn’t rushing to Mammon’s head from being strung up upside down. It had taken Lucifer a moment to realize that he was being addressed. And none too happily at that.</p><p>“I am punishing my brother for taking things that aren’t his.”</p><p>“I see.” Mammon rather expected the angel to be on her way, but she stayed. “Diavolo spoke highly of you, Morningstar, and I heard the stories. But I have watched most of this and I? Am extremely unimpressed. I’m sure it’s none of my business...and I’m sure I’m just some Ophanim passing through. But a better demon than you would let him down. But really. It’s my opinion.”</p><p>The weird part was that Lucifer did. Perhaps his pride wouldn’t let the word ‘unimpressed’ win out even though she was some lesser angel. Maybe it was that she’d invoked Diavolo. Maybe it was the fact that apparently he saw eyes on her wings (but maybe it was just being upside down.) Whatever the reason was; he’d been let go.</p><p>He ran, not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth and had been caught -again- not a second later around his wrist</p><p>It was the angel.</p><p>“Shhhh!” she clamped a hand down over his mouth. “I wasn’t sure that’d work...no one is ever going to believe me, but uh...are you okay?”</p><p>“You’re Beel’s...friend?” Mammon asked, confused and it came out muffled against her hand.</p><p>She took off her hand with a slightly abashed expression. “Oh yeah I guess I am. I made first string on the sports’ team. I told you right? I was over here because I’ve never been on a demon sports team before...obviously. He was here to have me watch some Deviltube videos and explain it to me. I um...really hope Luciel’s going the other way…what a sore jerk he turned out to be. I guess Simeon was right, never meet your heroes...”</p><p>Mammon blinked at her. “Uh...oh right. Winter, but also ‘Luciel?’ Shit, wow. There’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time. But seriously, Lucifer was your hero?”</p><p>“Not mine, Luke’s. But, that hero thing? That’s what Simeon told him. Still, I know who you all are, it’s just...been a bit different from the stories. But not bad mostly. I don’t think I’ll ever quite get over watching Captain Beel eat like that. Or calling him Beel. Or Captain Beel!” </p><p>“Ya know, we’re still crouched in a hallway...wanna...go somewhere else? The common room maybe? Still a coupla hours until bed checks an’ all.” </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Uh, lemme say to Simeon I’ll be a little longer here.” </p><p>As the angel turned away, presumably to text her superior angel on her DDD, Mammon actually got a moment to get a good look at her. She was as any angel or demon was, more flawlessly attractive than any human. Big blue eyes, dark black hair and if she wasn’t named Winter for the fact that next to him she could have been a human corpse by comparison, he’d eat Goldie. Plus what was with those big white wings. Not even Siemon or Luke had those.</p><p>“Okay. All set.”  She laughed and gave him her arm and he blinked. Angel thing? Weird angel thing? He took it with the tips of his nails.</p><p>“Hey uh so...what’s with the big fluffy wings?”</p><p>“Oh, well...Ophanim are just wheels with eyes, so they thought they’d try something less scary since there are humans about. Non magical humans. I thought it looked dumb at first...now...I like it. These lend lots of balance.” She spread them out. “They do make sports a bit harder.”</p><p>“I did see eyes on you before.”</p><p>The angel blushed. “Sorry.  I haven’t got the hang of it yet. I get too excited and bam. It’s something Beel’s trying to help me with - they’re vulnerable.”</p><p>“Can I touch ‘em?”</p><p>“I dunno, maybe you can if you tell me why Luci---fer - was stringing you up from the ceiling and making to whip you. Choose your answer carefully now.”</p><p>Mammon frowned. “Alright, it was ‘cause I didn’t-but-almost-stole a wallet.”</p><p>“And it truly wasn’t yours?”</p><p>Mammon glanced at her.  “No.” he said at length. “But I didn’t steal it, I just took the cash in it.” </p><p>“It’s an honest answer.” the angel said.</p><p>“So whaddya mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean, you made a mistake but you did admit to it and actually told me the truth. So, I think...you weren’t punished for the right thing, it was too severe a punishment and…” she fluffed out her wings. “If you want to. Go ahead.”</p><p>The demon went ahead and jammed his fingers into the pinions. To her credit, the angel didn’t flinch or react, she just let him run his hands through them. </p><p>Mammon felt they were...oddly realistic for something half created by the Devildom to give the illusion of something humans would find soothing and familiar. He remembered when his wings had had feathers. </p><p>“Hey. So uh, what about the sports’ team?” he finally asked, wondering if he could keep her there and not sure all the wing stuff would be enough. “Why that?”</p><p>“You try pulling Heavenly Father’s chariot across the sky and then see if you’re not good at running. Though...I suspect you are. I’m impressed I caught you.” Her big not-grey-not-blue eyes lit up when she said that.  </p><p><br/>
-- </p><p>Winter’s phone pinged just as she was going through some work.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Mammoney - sup what u doin’<br/>
&gt;&gt;WinterOlympics - Not much, how about you<br/>
&gt;&gt;Mammoney  I know yer reading yer Devildom History textbook. An’ wearin’ pink pj’s</p><p>Winter’s eyes went wide. She put her DDD down and turned away from her desk and let out a small shriek as she saw a familiar face by the window.</p><p>“What are you DOING here?”</p><p>“Well I wanted t’come see ya but what did you think I was gonna use the front door? When Captain needs to fuck Luci real hard, the lil’ yapyap dog and the Avatar of Pacts are about?”</p><p>“You. Are creeping.”</p><p>“Naw this is vampire rules. I won’t come in unless ya let me. So?”</p><p>Winter sighed. “Yeah...okay Mammon. C’mon in.”</p><p>There was a tap at the door.</p><p>“I heard you yell. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Ah. Very well. Please ask him to return Solomon’s vial of newt poison when he has the chance.” </p><p>“Angels.” Mammon spit.</p><p>“Hey.” WInter nudged him but there was no malice in it. “Do I have to miracle back Solomon’s potion?”</p><p>“No. I’ll bring it back.”</p><p>“That’s my boy!” Mammon shook his head. Stupid Angel….on the other hand…</p><p>“God Almighty...if only Luciel knew how easy this is.” </p><p>Head petting Mammon was actually almost cruel. He just started purring like some kind of enormous demon cat at having his head touched and his words stopped coming</p><p>“Hey, ya angels don’t have much.”</p><p>Head pets intensified. It was super effective - and way easier than arguing with the demon about Solomon’s stuff. </p><p>“Hey Winter?” </p><p>“Are you gay?”</p><p>Winter blinked. “Well...I suppose I love everyone. So yes, I am a bit gay. So was Jesus actually.”</p><p>Mammon laughed. “So not totally into chicks.”</p><p>“Mammon I’m an angel. Strictly speaking I’m literally not supposed to be into anyone.”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Well whaddya think of the Avatar of Greed?”</p><p>The angel fell silent. “I think...he’s  my best friend. I think...I think I’d defend him to the death from Luciel...and….I think…”</p><p>Mammon shut the angel up with a kiss.</p><p>“I think I’d think real hard about sinning to be with you.” </p><p>(nsfw stuff to follow)<br/>
  <br/>
“Y’know...it’s not a sin. Not if you...feel some kind of way about eachother.”</p><p>Winter smiled. “Is that your way of telling me you’re in love with me?”</p><p>The blush that dusted Mammon’s cheeks at that said it all. </p><p>“I love you too. In the non-Angel we-love-everyone way”</p><p>They drifted together, again, the second kiss harder, longer. His tongue demanded access to her mouth and she let him while her hands found his hair. They fell backwards onto the bed, curled in a nest of the Angel’s wings. A few extra eyes had found their way onto the Angel’s face and neck, Mammon was in his demon form.</p><p>“Can I touch these?” Winter asked a bit breathlessly, turning her fingers to the horns. </p><p>“Yes…please” he breathed, panting.</p><p>He gave a shudder and made a noise that sounded like a rumble of a purr, his cock straining against his pants. “Oh hell I want  you. My Angel...mine.” </p><p>“So greedy. My demon?”</p><p>“That might be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Can I? These pajamas are so ridiculous and I think they need to go.” </p><p>Winter nodded and shrieked when he tore them right off, buttons flying everywhere. </p><p>“Yah look much better without that for sure..” he ducked his head to nuzzle at her bare breasts, mouth moving eagerly over them.. </p><p>“Well now it’s just not fair. How about you lose those pants? It can’t be comfortable…” she palmed him through the leather. “But I won’t ruin them.”</p><p>Mammon refused to take his mouth from her, loosening his pants, albeit a bit awkwardly given their position and wriggling his way out of them, kicking them off the end of the bed. “All these extra eyes and I can’t even enjoy the view. How about you let me take a closer loo?”</p><p>He sat up breathlessly. “Huh?” Winter sat herself up too and his eyes went wide as she moved down his body. Surely she wasn’t going to -- His eyes blew wide as she took him into her mouth, humming softly around him.</p><p>“H...holy shit…” his hands dug into the bedspread.</p><p>She pulled off him with a slight pop. “I do agree it is a nice view down here.”</p><p>“View’s pretty good from up here. But if ya keep goin’ I’m gonna….”</p><p>Then how about we finish together.” Winter stood, stepping out of her pants and underwear while Mammon discarded his top.. “Come here.”</p><p>He laid her down again, stroking her shoulders. “You’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“No” she admitted. “But I’ve seen humans do it plenty. I know what goes where.” </p><p>He laughed. “I can’t promise I;ll be gentle, but I won’t hurt ya.” </p><p>“She nodded. “I’m ready.” </p><p>His fingers probed her entrance gently, inserting one finger, and then another, curling them slightly as his thumb found her clit. She gasped as his probing fingers found a nice spot and he took a moment more before pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean. “Ready?” he asked, positioning himself and thrusting into her. </p><p>“Ah…” </p><p>“That feels so good.” he was growling. “I’d give you a moment to adjust but I can’t take it anymore.” He began to thrust, holding her down to the bed, her hips taking a moment to match his rhythm. He was kissing her, hard and with the hint of that growl behind his teeth. All her eyes were closed blissfully.</p><p>“Open ‘em. Open your eyes, I wanna see you look at me. I want to see your face when you have me cum inside you, I want to see what I do to you.”</p><p>“I...I want….that.” she gasped, “My demon.”</p><p>“FUCK, say that again!”</p><p>“My Mammon. My demon!”</p><p>“My angel. All mine.” he growled, his thrusts getting more erratic. “I I’m gonna….are you...are you?”</p><p>Winter could only nod at this point, her body stiffening. “I...I am…”</p><p>He started, body locking and then shuddering as he came. While she’d been quiet until now, she let out a fairly primal scream shuddering too, eyes - all of them - rolling back and seeing stars. He collapsed on top of her, snuggling into her chest again. “Maybe I should pick another place to lay, but I don’t want to.. This could get me going again.” </p><p>(NSFW Done)</p><p>Winter stroked his hair, his horns. “I think that would be okay.” she said softly. “But we really should get cleaned up.”</p><p>“Eh, just let me sit here awhile longer. Plus I kinda don’t want to go into that bathroom. Who knows who we might run into?”</p><p>“Would you rather walk of shame your way home just to get cleaned up? Because if Solomon hasn’t already told Asmo I think I’d eat those now- useless pajamas. Besides…I um...didn’t know that I’m loud.”</p><p>“Well there is the added bonus of making it very clear who you belong to.” </p><p>Winter laughed. “Yes we have established the business of ownership. I don’t mind if they know you’re mine.” </p><p>He sighed again. “That is still hot. I like it when ya try my sin on like ya own it.” </p><p>“Not sinning. Not sinning here.” </p><p>“Right right, I don’t think ya could do it if ya tried. But if ya ever wanted to, I got your back. An’ so does Beel, but you know, I’m your Demon, not him. Not bad for some backup though as if we’d ever need it.”</p><p>“C’mon. Let’s go. If we run into Siemon, we can always remind him - er - how did you put it? He needs to uh...do Lucifer finally?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Big time.” </p><p>“Alright. Come on. Do you want to stay here tonight? I can loan you some pajamas you haven’t ruined? I think I’ve got a pair that might fit you.”</p><p>“I ain’t wearing pink.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. They’re plaid.”</p><p>“That is worse. Ya see how that’s worse.”</p><p>“Come on. Here. borrow my extra robe.” </p><p>“Living in your room is like living in Asmo’s nightmare. I may have to make him take you shopping. I bet you’d look hot in some demon leather. Hey?”</p><p>“I suppose I should get some outfits for different occasions.”</p><p>“I meant it when I said ya ain’t got shit here. C’mon, I’ll even buy ya some decorations. An’ I ain’t gonna steal ‘em neither.”</p><p>Winter laughed softly. “I’d love that.”</p><p>The shower was warm and though nothing more happened, the duo stood close under the warm spay. WInter carefully washed the demon’s hair and he did her back and wings. It felt good and wonderfully gentle</p><p>Winter handed off her PJ’s - plaid as promised. While the Angel was short, the pajamas were a bit short in the ankle for the demon, but they still fit. </p><p>“I’ll get us something. Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>Mammon paused. “I will admit I was wrong on the pajamas. These might be horrible but they’re ridiculously comfy.”</p><p>“Be right back.”</p><p>The Angel left the room, making her way through Purgatory Hall to the kitchen where she found some little instant noodle pots. Mango curry for her, Hellsauce for him...and some tea was put on.</p><p>“Winter?”</p><p>“Oh..Simeon.”</p><p>“I assume Mammon’s staying the night?”</p><p>She blushed. “Well yes of course. I’m um...just making some dinner. I suspect he didn’t eat his.”</p><p>Her fellow angel put a hand on her shoulder. “Just know I understand.” </p><p>She in turn smiled right back. “I know you do Siemon...and if you like Lucifer, then I think you should talk to him. I want you to be happy too.” </p><p>She put the things on a tray and took it away, simply leaving the angel there. Winter have been a lesser angel and Siemon her superior but she was happy and that was important to him. And, she may have been right about Lucifer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>